


treat me well, my dear

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out fighting leaves Yao injured, and Hue picking up the pieces. Fight Club AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	treat me well, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> A art trade fic I wrote for Rawk. Basically you write me draw/write me something and I'll write a fic in return.

 

A punch to the jaw, and Hue twisted around and kicked Yao in the chest. He winced, and then she went for the kill, flipping him onto his back as the crowd jeered.

She helped him off of the ground, and carried him to the back of the club.

“You alright?” she asked, and he didn’t answer her, his body too sore to speak. She gave a half sigh, and got the first aid kit. Everyone else was too busy watching Nalin fight Arthur to look at what they were doing in the back room. She bandaged up the worst of the injuries--not all of them from her--and studied Yao.

“Let’s call it a night,” she settled on saying. He made to disagree, but she just tapped his chest, and he agreed with a wince.

“Treat me nicer than that,” he complained as she helped him up, and to the car.

“I am being nice.” She helped him buckle up, and then took him home.

 

At home, she made him strip down so she could check him for more injuries. He complained, but not much as she went carefully and bandaged him up more.

“Don’t be such a brat,” she said sternly, and he listened, straightening up and letting her do her job properly. She cleaned him off, and then they made their way into the bedroom.

She let him kiss her, before tucking him into bed. “Sleep.”

He complained until she got in behind him, and pulled him gently to her chest. Only then did he stop his complaints and drift off into a painful sleep. Hue watched him sleep for a few moments, before drifting off herself.


End file.
